In this Fast Track application, KDH Research and Communication, Inc. (KDHRC) will develop a school-based, science education curriculum specifically on prescription and over-the-counter (Rx/OTC) drugs, tentatively entitled POP-D (Proper use of Over-the-counter and Prescription Drugs). Because Rx/OTC abuse has many distinctions from illegal drugs, including common motivations for use, innovative tools are needed to stem rising rates of abuse. Therefore, in POP-D, science education approaches will be infused with best practices in prevention to create an innovative model to reach youth. The goal of this theory-based product is to increase accurate knowledge about Rx/OTC drugs, their impact on the body and brain, and effects of abuse. In Phase I, KDHRC will create a prototype of the POP-D curriculum, which will ultimately consist of a Teacher's Guide with interrelated lesson plans, parent materials for a school to conduct an outreach and education on the topic of Rx/OTC prevention, and multimedia materials for 7th and 8th grade youth. A quasi- experimental evaluation of the prototype will be conducted to assess feasibility. In Phase II, we will complete and rigorously evaluate POP-D to determine its ability to change knowledge, attitudes, norms, intentions, and behaviors in participating students. Results of this project will contribute to the literature on best practices in Rx/OTC education and prevention. After finalization of the product in Phase II, the curriculum will be disseminated to schools and communities throughout the United States. In 2005, 2.1 million teens abused prescription drugs (NSDUH, 2006), and research indicates this number will increase due to the wide availability of these drugs and myths about their safety. For instance, 57 percent of teens in a national sample state that prescription pain relievers are easy to get from their parents' medicine cabinets (NSDUH, 2006), and roughly 40 percent of 10 teens state that prescription medicines are safer to use than illegal drugs (PATS, 2006). To date, there are very few resources to educate youth about prescription drugs. Public Health Relevance: The proposed curriculum will contribute to the literature and best practices on this important topic by developing and evaluating a theory-based, science education and prevention curriculum for seventh and eighth grade students, their teachers, and parents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]